No Thanks-giving
for Thanksgiving.|Jessica Huang}} "No Thanks-giving" is the fifth episode of the third season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on November 15, 2016. Synopsis Jessica tells the family she doesn't want to celebrate Thanksgiving because it has nothing to do with their culture, but her real motive is to get Louis to open up Cattleman's on the holiday. Meanwhile, Eddie has figured out that colleges never look at middle school grades and therefore thinks he can coast for the rest of the semester, but Jessica will have none of it. Plot Jessica makes Louis work on Thanksgiving, but also do a turkey raffle which she wants to rig so that she ends up winning the raffle herself, much to Louis's chagrin. Meanwhile, Eddie refuses to do anymore homework for the rest of the 8th grade, as he knows that colleges do not take middle school GPAs into account and only need high school GPAs. Jessica is angry about this and steals his bed to force him to do his "Family Tree" homework assignment. Eddie at first tries standing his ground and rebelling against Principal Hunter and Jessica's ways, but he loses sleep over the loss of his bed. In the Turkey Raffle, Jessica assigns the winning ticket to Eddie but then Eddie starts getting sleepy when the raffle drawing begins, reducing Jessica's chances of winning from 100 to 0%. As a consequence, a randomly selected customer wins the turkey, but it's alive. She demands it cooked and ready to eat, forcing Louis and Jessica to take the turkey to the kitchen but Jessica finds the turkey too aggressive to kill. Realizing the error of her ways, Jessica decides to pardon the turkey, give the raffle winner a refund and give back Eddie's bed. However, she also announces that all meals for Thanksgiving night at Cattleman's will be free, alarming Eddie since she just gave away the family's profits. Jessica claims she did so to make Eddie do his homework. In the end, Eddie agrees to do his family tree assignment under the condition he gets to choose which family to do his family tree so that he can find some fun in doing his homework. Instead of his family, Eddie picks the N.W.A. about Dr. Dre, Eazy-E, Ice Cube, DJ Yella, DJ Pooh and Snoop Dogg. Jessica and Louis accepts this as Eddie having done his homework. Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey *Ray Wise as Marvin Ellis Recurring Cast *Paul Scheer as Mitch *Jillian Armenante as Nancy *David Goldman as Principal Hunter *Brooke Baumer as Mrs. Uveda Guest Cast *Juan Alfonso as Barfly *Louise Claps as Woman *Myles Cranford as Old Teacher *Brianna Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Carissa Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Isabella Bazler as Student (uncredited) *Camryn Cregger as Restaurant Patron (uncredited) *Avery McGeary as Schoolmate (uncredited) Trivia *As of this episode, Ray Wise, who portrays Marvin Ellis, has been added to the main cast. Errors/Inconsistencies *Jessica decides not to celebrate Thanksgiving this year, citing that it is not actually a part of their culture and therefore does not care for it. However, in the previous season's Thanksgiving episode "Huangsgiving", Jessica revealed that Thanksgiving was a big celebration for her family, as her mother called at 5:30 am to decide which of her daughters would host Thanksgiving; additionally, at the end of that episode, Jessica agreed to attend her sister Connie's Thanksgiving the next year in Washington, D.C.. Yet in this episode, the Huang family make no trip to D.C. nor do they even mention last year's Thanksgiving. Quotes . That's for sure.}} Gallery Jessica Huang (3x5).png Jessica (3x5).png All white people want is a sense of community.png $$$.png Marvin Ellis (3x5).jpg No Thanks-giving.jpg Turkey slaughter.png Eddie's N.W.A. Family Tree.png Eazy-E.png MC Ren & DJ Yella.png N.W.A.png Ice Cube.png Snoop Dogg.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Holiday Episodes